fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Breathe Slowly (FTAS2 Transcript)
"Breathe Slowy" written by Exotoro ---- eyes awaken and he wakes up in a hospital room. Some kind of doctor is sharpening a knife. Man, this hospital is nasty. Ugh, there's all these bugs and blood splatters on the wall. Unten: Ngh... groans as he gets up from the bed. The doctor stops sharpening the knife. Doctor: Where are you going? doctor is distinctly female with purple hairs and baggy eyes that stare directly into Unten's soul. Unten finds himself pushing against the wall. Unten: Well, I was going to just get out of here... Doctor: The surgery isn't done yet, lay back down. The name is Leah. Jeez, why are you trying to run away? Unten: The place kind of reeks of... murder? Leah: Eh, that's what they all say. Now lay back. We're out of anesthetic, so this is going to probably hurt a lot. Heck, you might not even make it through the surgery, which is kind of the goal, although recently I've had a lot of kickers get away... Unten: You're going to do what? Leah: Steal a couple of vital organs. I mean, you won't really need them after I'm done with the procedure. Unten: Okay, that's it, I'm getting out of here! jumps off the bed. The doctor grabs the sharpened knife and flings it, just barely missing Unten's stomach. It lands in the wall. Leah: Ah shit, really need to work on my aim. Works fine on people, but apparently not on teddy bears... Unten: I would take offense to that if I wasn't running! slams his shoulder on the door of the operating room and exits. A girl with blue hair is looking at x-rays and completely ignores him. Unten: Rgh! opens up the two doors of the entrance of the hospital, which appears to be in somewhat terrible condition. As Unten opens the doors and shuts them, he realizes both of his arms are back. Unten: Wait, how did my arm come back? Leah: Well, you're just lucky I'm not legally able to operate on you outside of the hospital! You'll be back, I promise it! shrugs as he looks outside. Unten: Wait, what is this stuff? falls from the sky, landing on the ground. As Unten looks around, he notices that this quite different from Weststar. A police car rolls by. Police Officer: Can I help you? Unten: Yeah, where am I? Police Officer: This is Eastpine! Land of the blizzards and the pines! Unten: How close is this to Weststar? Police Officer: Ain't ever heard of no "Weststar", son. Unten: Can you like... take me to town then? Police Officer: Sure! Hop right in. gets in, and sits next to another woman in handcuffs. Police Officer: Ah, that's just Ohama. She's always causing trouble. Ohama: Hey, wait a second, I think I remember you! Unten: Ohama?! Ohama: Yeah, I moved to Eastpine because everyone else was! Unten: As in Rachel and Britt? Ohama: Yeah, I guess. I don't really see them that much; they seem pretty distant now. Unten: Gee, what happened? Ohama: They just grew apart, you know? With kids and all? Unten: KIDS? Ohama: Gee, it's like you don't remember anything. Unten: I must have gotten amnesia or something. I don't remember anything about kids. Ohama: What do you remember? Unten: Stopping a time loop? Ohama: Oh yeah, you disappeared after that, huh? Unten: Wait, how long ago was that...? Police Officer: Hey, we're here. Main Street. Gotta put her in jail. Unten: Wait, NO! OHAMA TELL ME HOW LONG I WAS OUT? Ohama: her tongue out. Unten: Damn it. Suppose I should look for Rachel or Britt then...? END Leah: Well, another one escaped. That's the third one this week. admires another X-Ray as Leah is talking. Leah: We're running out of organs too. I need to find that bear. Category:FTAS2 Category:Episodes